teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Renato
Fairy-Renato is a Faiel Hero who comes to Beacon Hills following the Nemetons awakening. Powerful and old as magic itself, he is one of the infamous Royal Breed and prince of Harden Fall. Sensing the Nemetons re-awakening at the hands of Scott McCall and his allies, Renato ventures from Harden Fall in hopes of destroying the tree before it can fully revive. 60 years ago he, along with several other extremely powerful supernatural creatures, were tasked with destroying the nememton. Having grown powerful enough to destroy half the continent should the power be misused, the Royal Breed made a rare pact to finally take it down to restore natural order. Eventually engaging the nemeton, which had seemed to gain a will of it's own, it was Renato that finally managed to slice the trees mighty trunk in half and was the one who finally brought it's rein to an end. Decades later, Renato returned hoping to stop the past from repeating itself. Even going so far as to revive Orphan assassin, Garrett McGarden to help him. Together the two form a powerful team but Renato remains worried that even together, they won't be able to stop a conflict involving Jasha, Giants and Ziz. Appearance Handsome as he is mischievous, Renato is widely regarded for his beautiful blue eye and shaggy dark colored hair. He has smooth tan skin due to his Faiel heritage and is relevantly short. However his true appearance is largely unknown, given that Faiel are able to change their shape and form at will. Like all Faiel he has two sets of veined, insect-like wings on his back from which he spreads his scale power and used for flight. Though he keeps them folded under his skin when not in use. Personality Renato is very elegant, beautiful and gentlemanly, being not only a Faiel aristocrat, but a disciplined Fairy warrior. He is very devoted to his people, kingdom, and most recently, Garrett- whom Renato is both caring and protective towards,while to encourage him to develop into a proper member of Faiel society. Kind and friendly to most, he is regarded for a hospitable demeanor and is often given to flights of tricks or mischief when the mood strikes him. Befitting the Faiel legacy of being tricksters to human and supernatural creatures alike. He also is a connoisseur of music and is fascinated by Human advancement in instruments, calling it one of the great contributions to society. History Born to a royal Faiel family, he along with countless other siblings came to compete for their fathers future throne. With no clear heir among the children, the king declared the young faiel who proved themselves over all other would be the future ruler. Sensing no clear way to do that, Renato and his siblings competed for centuries to prove themselves. However, some 60 years ago Renato and his siblings simultaneously sensed the rising of the Nemeton, a magical tree who's roots could be traced to the Last World. realizing the tree had grown too powerful, and the potential for disaster too high, Renato and his siblings resolved to cut it down. Renato's other siblings decided to attack first, resulting in their deaths and the realization that the tree was far more dangerous then first suspected. After the death of many of the royal Faiel, the other royal breed saw the danger and united under Renato, the last Fairy prince, to destroy the tree. With the strength of a Ziz, Giant, Jasha and many other powerful supernatural creatures, they waged war against the nemeton in one last battle. Fighting for many days, resulting in the loss of lives of many brave warriors, Renato finally managed to cut the tree in half. Ending it's terrible blanket of evil and killing the tree before it would further harm the world. With many lives lost, and Renato in a weakened state, he retreated with the few remaining before he could destroy the trunk and roots. An oversight which untimely led to the trees revival at the hands of Jennifer Blake, then known as Julia Baccari. Powers and Abilities Renato is an extremely powerful Faiel, and one of the most dangerous supernatural creatures currently alive on the planet. A master of magic and Faiel Combat he makes a formidable opponent to just about anyone. A leader of the Faiel royal army, and the one who managed to cut down the Nemeton, his name is heralded as a Hero of the Fairy, and his legacy speaks for itself. *'Magical Supremacy:' One of the oldest characters in the series, and a member of the first magic species, Renato is unparalleled when it comes to wielding magic and casting powerful spells. Often perfering to use powerful magic in conjuncture with his own Faiel abilities, it gave birth to one of his most powerful abilities, Mimic Madness. Which has allowed him to defeat nearly every opponent he has come against. *'Ariel Expertize:' An ability common of all Faiel, Renato possesses four thin membrane incest wings that fold under his skin and emerge when he takes flight. With the wings he can move at impossibly fast speeds on the ground and air. Like the common dragon fly, Renato's four sets of wings allow him to move forwards, backwards, and hover in the air all while not having to change direction or touch the ground. *'Scale Powder:' Another common ability of Faiel, when ever Renato takes flight his wings release copious amounts of shed miniscule scales that scatter around as he flies. The scales are commonly used as a smoke screen or blinding agent, due to it's luminous portieres, but Renato often uses the scales in conjuncture with his magic, allowing him to cast powerful illusions and use the scales as a hallucinogenic. It's this combination that allows Renato to cast Mimic Madness and create clones of himself as well. *'Sword Mastery:' A student of classical sword training, Renato is a powerful practitioner of over 100 styles of sword combat throughout history. While often wielding little more than a simple blade, he is a deadly opponent with one and often enchants his sword to make it deadly sharp. Allowing him to cleave trees and boulders in half with a single swipe. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Faiel Category:Royal Breed